


嘉磊/闻香识人

by ScarlettZoro



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettZoro/pseuds/ScarlettZoro
Summary: 非典型ABO|私设如山|不值一看
Relationships: 嘉磊 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	嘉磊/闻香识人

深夜，没有开灯的空荡客厅坐着一个男人，窗外的万家灯火透过落地窗照映出男人孤独的剪影。男人沉默地看着面前的手机屏幕一动不动，只在屏幕暗下去时才伸手重新摁亮。屏幕始终停留在已打开许久的短信页面，短信内容只有孤零零的三个字——俄罗斯。

翌日，赵磊站在俄罗斯的土地上还感觉有些不真实，因为这么一条不知真假的消息就跑来俄罗斯一定是自己疯了。打电话问了详细情况，得知要找的人如今在这留学深造便搜了学校附近的住处然后打车过去。

放完行李，胃部因为主人一天的疏忽而发出抗议的声音。赵磊打开地图看了看，想遇到那人的迫切心情战胜了生物求生本能，他决定先去校园转转。九月的俄罗斯已经有些寒意，赵磊紧了紧被风吹开的外套，微凉的触感让他忍不住担心某人，他那么怕冷，在俄罗斯的这几年还习惯吗？不是说已经忘了自己了吗，怎么还是来了俄罗斯呢？

缘分是很微妙的东西，朝夕相处的时候并不让人察觉它的珍贵。直到在同一片土地上转悠了许久赵磊才开始相信两个人的相遇有多不容易。身边经过了形形色色的人，金发碧眼的、厚唇脏辫的、跟自己一样黑发棕瞳的，每张年轻的脸上都洋溢着朝气与自由，可是却没有一个人是自己要找的那位。刻意制邂逅的计划跟着夕阳一起渐渐落空最后消失不见。斯大林式风格的主楼建筑亮起了灯，赵磊抬头看了看顶尖的五角星标，默默祈祷自己的星星有在这里好好生活，好好长大。

早知重逢不会那么轻易，赵磊平复下有些失望的心情转身离去，留下一个萧条的背影。他走后没多久，一个比他稍高一点的年轻男人跟胡子花白的教授一起走出实验室，年轻男子不停问着教授问题，两人一路说笑着去往餐厅。

赵磊一直秉承事在人为的信念，深知自己就这样靠碰运气偶遇的话，那么再遇到那个人——焉栩嘉的概率一定很低，所以他决定另辟蹊径。在黑了学校的管理系统后，他终于在学生名单中找到了焉栩嘉的名字，两年前正式入学莫斯科国立大学天文学系，在这之前还需要读一年半的预科班，也就是说发生那些事没多久后焉栩嘉就来了俄罗斯。看到天文学院正在聘请助教，赵磊稍作手脚就将自己的信息报了上去。

为了通过面试，赵磊临时抱起佛脚，好在自己能力超群又稳如泰山，最终通过层层筛选忽悠了一帮副教授教授后成功拿下助教的职位。

焉栩嘉昨天就听教授说今天会来一位新助教，对方和他一样都是中国人，而且长得很不错。焉栩嘉当时不以为然，毕竟以西方人的审美，他们嘴里好看的中国人不一定长什么样呢，当然，夸焉栩嘉本人长得好看的除外。可是当他看见自己面前站着的这个人时也不得不承认教授的眼光难得又准了一次，眼前这个男人看上去和自己差不多大，一双小鹿般的眼睛望过来就让人心口碰碰乱撞。高挺的鼻梁上架着细窄的金丝眼镜，称着白皙泛着冷色的皮肤更添了几分禁欲的味道，嘴唇看上去红润可口……焉栩嘉脑海中突然就冒出来漂亮两个字，一直安分守己的腺体也跟着突突跳动起来，这让焉栩嘉有些慌张。

“你好，我叫赵磊，是新来的助教。以后请多指教。”赵磊礼貌地伸出手，压制住内心的波涛暗涌。

“你好，我…我是焉栩嘉。指教说不上，难得遇到一个同胞，以后互相关照吧。”赵磊清泉般悦耳的声音适时将焉栩嘉拉出即将失控的非分之想，顺势握上对方伸过来的手。看上去跟自己差不多高的男人手居然比自己小了一大圈，包在手里小小的软软的，莫名就想一直牵下去。

看着焉栩嘉握着自己的手不放赵磊有些窃喜，尽管对方看上去已经全然忘记了自己，但似乎并不能抗拒接近自己的本能。赵磊稍稍用力抽动下手，焉栩嘉反应过来立马松开，脸上火速升起两团红晕，看样子是在为自己的接连失态而羞恼。

“那以后就拜托你多多关照啦。”赵磊嘴角弯起好看的弧度，再次不动声色地化解了焉栩嘉的尴尬。

这种温柔的氛围让焉栩嘉有些熟悉，似乎曾经也有一个人这样润物细无声地对自己百般宠爱，但焉栩嘉不确定是不是有过那样一个人，只隐隐记住了这种感觉。而眼前这个相识不过几分钟的男人却轻而易举地将自己内心朦胧的感觉变得清晰起来，这让焉栩嘉对赵磊这个人充满了好奇。

天文学的专业课程大多枯燥无味，焉栩嘉的导师阿夫杰教授又是个古怪的性子，喜怒无常。正因为如此助教才更换如此频繁。像赵磊这样刚来不久就被教授连番夸奖的还没有过，不知道是不是中国同胞的缘故，教授夸奖赵磊的时候焉栩嘉心里居然也跟着升起骄傲感。焉栩嘉刚扬起嘴角就撞上赵磊望向他的目光，看穿一切又包容一切的眼神让焉栩嘉的心又开始砰砰乱跳起来。这已经不知道是焉栩嘉第几次因为赵磊而失常了，很多时候对方明明什么都没做或者只是正常地和他交流他就突然陷入一些奇怪的臆想之中。

不知道是哪里出了问题，教授留下的作业焉栩嘉模拟了几次数据都严重失常。大家都走了焉栩嘉还在实验室里跟作业相亲相爱。

“怎么还没走？”

焉栩嘉耳边传来清凉的声音，一回头赵磊已经以一种把他圈在怀里的姿势眼睛直勾勾盯着他的屏幕，如果焉栩嘉刚刚转头的幅度大一点可能还会不小心和他发生肢体接触。这是焉栩嘉第一次离这么近看赵磊的脸，近到可以看见赵磊脸上的小绒毛因为自己的呼吸气流被拨动摇晃。

没听到焉栩嘉的回答，赵磊便侧过脸看他，四目相对，“作业没做出来？”赵磊又问焉栩嘉，甚至因为两人距离很近声音还放低了许多。

“嗯。”焉栩嘉点点头，后脖颈的腺体又开始突突起来，似有什么即将被挣脱。

赵磊伸手拖了把椅子在焉栩嘉身边坐下，“你再做一遍，我帮你看看。”

明明是要帮焉栩嘉的，但平静无波的语气却像是发号施令，更奇怪的是焉栩嘉居然乖乖照做了。

看完焉栩嘉的演示，赵磊思索了一会儿道：“过程没问题，我看看你电脑。可能是兼容问题倒是系统运算出错了，最近刚升级了一次系统。”

赵磊自然地接过焉栩嘉的电脑开始查看，跟他预想的一样。找到问题后赵磊轻而易举就解决了bug，点下确认键系统开始运算，这一次的数据果然正常了。赵磊有些雀跃地转过头想听焉栩嘉的夸奖却发现对方看起来好像一直在盯着自己看，并没有看到自己刚刚三下五除二搞定问题的英勇之姿，脸上的雀跃瞬间收敛。

“好了。”赵磊说。

“哦…”焉栩嘉回过神来，“谢谢赵老师，你计算机很厉害的样子。”

赵磊低下头有些失落地笑笑，“因为有个小朋友学不好，为了教好他就学了点。略懂一二罢了。”

“哪个小孩？”焉栩嘉脱口而出。

赵磊抬头看着焉栩嘉，笑了，“一个可爱的小朋友。”

“喔。”见赵磊不愿细说，焉栩嘉撇撇嘴没再追问。赵磊放在桌子上的手动了动，终是克制住了去摸焉栩嘉头的冲动。

“作业做完就早点回去。”赵磊起身挥了挥手跟焉栩嘉告别。

常年无梦的焉栩嘉这天晚上做了个梦。梦里他怎么都解不出一道深奥的数学题，笔尖狠狠地划透了演算纸，接着被团成一团扔在地上。这时门被打开，有人走了进来，捡起地上的演算纸展开看了看。然后心下了然地坐到了焉栩嘉身边，耐心地给他讲解起演算过程。复杂的公式立马被抽丝剥茧铺成开来变得通俗易懂，焉栩嘉烦躁的心情也被来人的温言细语化解。只是焉栩嘉怎么都看不清梦中人的样子，只觉得声音有些熟悉。

赵磊当晚回去后坐在窗边望着焉栩嘉公寓的方向，手里夹着燃着的烟。这是跟焉栩嘉分别之后养成的习惯，起初想抽烟，在被呛了几次后选择了放弃，只在每次夜深人静开始思念焉栩嘉的时候点支烟夹着，一支烟燃尽便强制自己停止思念。撑不住的时候也会猛吸两口，像个贪婪的吸食鸦片的瘾者，当然结果都逃不掉被呛得咳出眼泪，肺部撕扯着疼痛，不过比起心里无法填补的地方还是好受许多。

今晚的赵磊并没有想要抽烟的冲动，他只是静静地看着焉栩嘉所在的方向，回想着晚上在实验室发生的事情。想象着如果焉栩嘉没有忘了他，他会怎样。一定不会像现在这样老实地看着给他讲解的自己，他一定看着看着就会凑过来闻赵磊的脖颈，嘴唇无意擦过耳后，炙热的鼻息环绕着赵磊的腺体。焉栩嘉一定还会淘气地伸出舌尖轻而快地舔过赵磊的腺体留下酥酥麻麻的触感，然后无辜地迎上赵磊严厉的目光，委屈地说：“老师，你好香。”于是赵磊便没办法苛责他，这时候他还要得寸进尺地偷偷亲一下赵磊，用饥渴难耐的语气询问赵磊：“老师，做完这道题我可以要你吗？”

手里的烟已经燃到烟嘴的位置，高温带来的炙痛让赵磊回过神来。站起身抖落掉落在身上的烟灰，将烟蒂丢进烟灰缸，结束这一晚的胡思乱想。

次日的课堂上，赵磊感受到有束炙热的目光一直追随着自己。于是他装作不经意地走近了目光的主人，用中文问他，“焉同学，是哪里有问题吗？”

焉栩嘉看着赵磊眨眨眼，咬了咬嘴巴鼓起勇气道：“中午和我一起吃饭好吗？昨天的事情还没谢谢你。”

赵磊微微皱了皱眉，小朋友没喊他老师让他有些不习惯，但很快又舒展开，欣然答应了焉栩嘉的邀约。转身的时候听见身后的焉栩嘉长长舒了一口气似乎还有一声耶，完全能想象到跟自己邀约时小朋友有多紧张，此刻才会抑制不住兴奋。赵磊笑笑，走向另一位举手求助的学生。

午餐去的是当地有名的餐厅，焉栩嘉殷勤地为赵磊拉开椅子，认真地询问着赵磊的口味偏好。赵磊乐得享受，静静地看着小朋友忙前忙后。等餐的间隙两人开始闲聊，赵磊手指敲了敲桌面然后问焉栩嘉：“你怎么一个人来这么远学天文学专业？”

焉栩嘉想了想回答：“好像以前有跟人约定了相关的内容，但是我怎么都想不起来详细的内容了。所以就想来学天文学吧，说不定什么时候就找到一些线索了。你呢，为什么来这里？”

“来找一个人。”赵磊回答。

“那你找到了吗？”

“找到了。”赵磊晃了晃手里的杯子说，“不过他不认识我了。”

“一定是赵老师太好看了对方不敢认吧。”

“我好看吗？”赵磊挑挑眉问。

“好看。是我认识的人里最好看的。”焉栩嘉表情很是诚恳。

赵磊心里一疼，正好侍者已经开始上菜，赵磊便借口结束了闲聊。

焉栩嘉总是这样，说起赵磊的好时一定加上最字。以前他就说赵磊是最好看的、脾气最好的、学识最渊博的、最具性魅力的……现在他不记得赵磊了，却还是忍不住要给他冠以褒义词的最高级。

“那你学这么久有什么收获吗？”赵磊吃着饭后甜点不甘心地试探着。

“有吧。”焉栩嘉目光变得深远，“刚开始希望能通过接触天文学找到过去的一些蛛丝马迹，但是慢慢地就自然而然地被浩瀚的宇宙吸引。在这个距离以光年起步，时间以亿年计数的维度里，人类的历史都显得微不足道，更何况是个人的过去呢。”

半晌赵磊才开口说：“这样挺好的。看来天文学给了你更广阔的眼界。”

“仰观宇宙之大，俯察品类之盛嘛~”焉栩嘉挠挠头。

赵磊笑笑，差点就想告诉焉栩嘉这段话还是在自己的威逼利诱之下他才背下来的。如今好了，背过的课文还记得，督促他背课文的那个人却忘了。

“过段时间仙女座流星雨，要一起去智利看吗？” 赵磊发出邀请。

“流星雨？”焉栩嘉停顿了一下说：“好啊。”不知道为什么焉栩嘉面对赵磊时经常涌现的熟悉感此刻又出现了，在听到流星雨的那一刻。似乎曾经也有什么人和自己有过类似的约定。

一顿饭就这样吃出了下一次邀约。

专业课上教授正讲着宇宙情花NGC 7129——一个位于仙王座的反射星云，距离地球3300光年。年轻的星团照亮了环绕着的星云，气泡表面的尘埃被年轻恒星的辐射加热映成一片玫瑰红，使得NGC 7129看上去像极了绽放在宇宙中的永恒玫瑰，被列为天文学的浪漫之最。焉栩嘉盯着屏幕上的照片又升起强烈的熟悉感，这种熟悉感在赵磊经过他时变得更为浓烈，浓烈到他闻到了破屏而出的玫瑰香味。

教授让大家在模拟器上按照给出的定位寻找NGC 7129的身影，而焉栩嘉仍怔怔地看着赵磊。赵磊推了推眼镜，走过去俯下身压低了声音问他，“怎么了，遇到什么困难了吗？”

距离近到赵磊的后脖颈就在焉栩嘉眼前，甚至能清楚地看到赵磊跳动的腺体和渗出抑制贴的香气，玫瑰味儿的。焉栩嘉喉头一滚，一阵燥热涌了上来。但赵磊已经环住他，手自然地握住他的带着他操纵着仪器找寻着宇宙深处的永恒情花。

“会了吗？”赵磊清澈的声音响起。

“老师，你好香啊。”焉栩嘉答非所问。

赵磊一愣，恍惚间以为自己又回到了几年前。反应过来后便无奈地笑笑揉了揉焉栩嘉头发，“又走神了是不是，那再带你操作一遍。”

手再次覆上焉栩嘉的手，但没想到对方却偷偷将手反了过来在赵磊覆上去的那刻握住，然后十指相扣，将赵磊拉得离自己又近了些，认真地又重复了一遍刚刚的话。

“老师，你好香。我是不是见过你？”

赵磊不动声色抽出自己的手，趴在焉栩嘉耳边轻声说：“小朋友，等会你被教授点名我可救不了你哦。”

焉栩嘉这才反应过来还在课堂上，心虚地双手合十向赵磊拜了拜，用乞求的目光眼巴巴地看着赵磊。赵磊憋了憋笑，回了焉栩嘉一个OK的眼神，继续带着焉栩嘉操作机器。

晚上焉栩嘉又开始做起奇怪的梦，这次的梦更离奇。他在梦里将一个人抵在桌沿，像个发情期的omega那样蹭着那人的身体，贪恋地闻着那人的气味。嘴里说着“老师，你的玫瑰花香好好闻~”桌上的电脑屏幕上正是NGC 7129的图像，梦里的自己痴痴地看着那人说自己以后要学天文学。那人却刮了刮他鼻尖说他要是去学天文学一定会被逐出家门还是乖乖去学商学吧。梦中自己听了那人的话瞬间耷拉下来，那人便攀附过来像藤本植物那样将他包裹，用香甜的玫瑰花味道将他浸透，哄他说没关系，就算学商学他也会陪着自己的。

一梦醒来，焉栩嘉只觉燥热无比，十月的俄罗斯早已进入冬天，可焉栩嘉却汗透了被子。他依旧没有看清梦中人的脸，但记住了和赵磊身上一样的玫瑰香气。说起来，梦里的声音似乎也能和赵磊的声音重合。腺体比先前更加活跃起来，这种莫名的燥热让焉栩嘉觉得自己像个快到发情期的omega，但自己明明是个alpha。

今天有个瑞士的学术团到学校来交流，作为社交能力者焉栩嘉也被叫了过去。瑞士代表团里跟了个年轻的漂亮姑娘，是某个业界大拿的女儿，这次也被拖来一起交流学习。大概觉得学术交流太过枯燥无味，小姑娘见焉栩嘉和赵磊看上去年轻些便想和他两搭话，没一会儿就发现赵磊这个人比气质更加清冷，实在聊不到一起去，于是便专心地跟焉栩嘉闲聊起来。焉栩嘉本就是热络的性格，天南海北古往今来的都能聊上一聊，把小姑娘逗得笑个不停。赵磊淡漠地看了眼两人，然后走远了。

焉栩嘉不懂自己是哪里惹了赵磊，两人原本逐渐熟悉的关系因为赵磊单方面的躲避又变得疏离起来。瑞士来的那个小姑娘又总是缠着自己，弄得焉栩嘉去找赵磊问清楚的机会斗都没有。等到学术交流结束已经一周过去了，送别了瑞士来的专家学者们，焉栩嘉终于抓住机会拦住了赵磊。

“赵老师，我最近惹你了吗？”焉栩嘉的脸被冻得红扑扑的，一双大眼睛盯着赵磊眨也不眨。

“没有啊。”赵磊语气淡淡的。

“那你怎么不理我？”焉栩嘉嘴一撇，眼尾耷拉下来一副被人抛弃的模样。

赵磊叹了口气，说到底其实都是自己跟自己较劲，焉栩嘉已经什么都不记得了自己却还想像以前那样要求他，只准他看着自己。就算是记得，他也长大了，该有自己的圈子和生活。正当赵磊想退一步时焉栩嘉摊开掌心，上面躺着两颗巧克力。

“吃颗巧克力，理下我嘛~”焉栩嘉尾音拖得长长的，挠着赵磊的心。

可赵磊刚刚看得很清楚，这两颗巧克力是瑞士的小姑娘临走的时候给焉栩嘉的。焉栩嘉一直爱吃甜食赵磊也是清楚的，但是收小姑娘的巧克力是绝对不可以的。

伸手将焉栩嘉手里的两颗巧克力尽数收走，赵磊从大衣口袋掏出一整盒巧克力给了焉栩嘉。“瑞士专家团带来的礼物，教授年纪大不吃甜食就给了我。现在送你了。”

焉栩嘉看着自己手里的巧克力从两颗变成了一整盒，愈发觉得自己看不懂赵磊这个人。当然，他也不懂自己狂跳不止的腺体。

“赵老师，你快回去吧。”萦绕在鼻尖的玫瑰香气越来越浓郁，焉栩嘉以为赵磊自己没察觉到便提醒他。

“怎么了？”赵磊疑惑不解。

“你信息素溢出来了。”焉栩嘉红着脸告诉赵磊。

赵磊眉头一皱，最不想发生的情况还是再次发生了。伸手摸了摸焉栩嘉额头，果然很烫。赵磊揽过焉栩嘉，问道：“你住哪里？我送你回去。”

焉栩嘉不明所以，反驳道：“该是我送你回去。”

“乖，告诉我住哪里。”赵磊放缓了语速，催眠一般。

“310号公寓。”焉栩嘉乖乖回答，赵磊便半揽半拖着焉栩嘉往公寓走去。

焉栩嘉也渐渐意识到了不对劲，身上的力气不停地流失着，体温也变得越来越高，一些莫名其妙的画面碎片不停地被灌进脑海，焉栩嘉只觉得头疼欲裂。身边的玫瑰香气越来越可口，吸引着自己去探秘。喉咙开始发干，撑着自己往前走的赵磊因为走动胸口起伏着，鼻尖冻得红红的呼出的热气在空气中变成一团团白雾模糊了焉栩嘉的视线。一片迷蒙中赵磊玫瑰色的唇格外引人注意，合着他身上散发的香气在开成一朵鲜艳欲滴的食用玫瑰。

好想……吻上去。

这么想着身体也跟着行动起来，焉栩嘉突然站定不动，赵磊拉不动他便也停下来看着他。焉栩嘉一声不吭，张开双臂拥住赵磊的腰然后收紧，头埋在赵磊颈间仔细嗅着。赵磊不确定焉栩嘉想做什么，僵在他怀里屏住了呼吸。焉栩嘉嗅了一会儿不满地摇头，委屈道：“赵老师，你的香气呢？”

赵磊恢复呼吸同时跟着释放了一些安抚信息素，焉栩嘉才停止了乱蹭，寻到了赵磊腺体的位置使劲闻了闻然后落下轻轻一吻，一阵酥麻便从腺体传至四肢百骸。赵磊稳了稳身形，又释放了些安抚信息素。

“有没有好一点？”焉栩嘉听见赵磊在问自己，潜意识地点了点头。于是他又感觉到赵磊在拖着自己往公寓走。

一路上昏昏沉沉，焉栩嘉不知道是怎么到的家，又是怎么躺在床上的，刚沾着床边沉沉睡去。赵磊将人放下本想离去却被焉栩嘉拽住了衣角。

“老师，别走。”焉栩嘉迷迷糊糊吐字不清地喊。

赵磊心里的愧疚一拥而上，想到小朋友几年前可能就是这样烧得神志不清嘴里依然喊着让自己别走就心疼不已。赵磊将焉栩嘉的手放进被子，又将被子掖好。做好后又弄来了湿毛巾放在焉栩嘉额头帮他物理降温。

见焉栩嘉睡得安稳了，赵磊便打开了随身的微型电脑入侵了alpha信息库调取了焉栩嘉的信息。上面用红色的醒目标签标注着“alpha系统紊乱症患者”，即身为alpha却和omega一样有着发情期，发情期间情欲暴涨没有安全感需要omega的从生理到心理的全方位安抚。上面记录着焉栩嘉上一次发情是五年前，也就是赵磊离开他的时候。

而相对应的是“omega系统紊乱症患者”，不巧的是赵磊就是。作为omega却没有发情期，信息素淡得几不可闻，没有发情期的困扰也不用担心会被不怀好意的alpha觊觎，拥有所有omega梦寐以求的自由。如果非要说有什么不好的，那就是omega系统紊乱症患者因为没有发情期，所以几乎不能怀上孩子，本质上和beta无差。

所以当初焉栩嘉闻到赵磊的信息素时赵磊无比惊讶，要不是焉栩嘉赵磊还不知道自己的信息素味道。这样想着赵磊又想起当初还在经历分化期的小朋友趁着自己给他讲题时凑近了使劲吸了吸，然后绽开笑脸告诉赵磊：“老师，你的信息素是玫瑰花的味道欸，好好闻。”

那时候赵磊还没想到事态会变成后来的样子，只单纯地认为焉栩嘉肯定会分化成一个高级别的alpha，所以才会闻到自己的信息素。

系统紊乱症的病因至今没有定论，有说是天生的，也有说是后天诱发的。赵磊看着屏幕上的数据，心里隐隐有了判断——自己或许就是焉栩嘉系统紊乱症的诱因。

发情期的初次情潮渐渐退去，焉栩嘉睁眼是空荡昏暗的房间，门缝里透过一束客厅的光。拿下额上的毛巾焉栩嘉下床走向客厅。赵磊坐着沙发上不知道在忙些什么，甚至都没发现焉栩嘉的动静，焉栩嘉便依着本能走近赵磊坐下从背后伸手拦腰搂住赵磊，头靠在赵磊肩上，闻着赵磊身上的味道安静地闭上了眼睛。

“醒了？”赵磊收起电脑，伸手去试焉栩嘉额头的体温，发现体温降了不少菜放心一些。

“嗯。”焉栩嘉从鼻腔里哼出一个音节，微微睁开眼睛。看见桌子上放着的两颗巧克力便伸手拿了一颗剥开准备塞进嘴里补充点体力。牙齿刚咬住巧克力，赵磊的脸就在眼前放大，趁着焉栩嘉发呆的间隙巧克力就被赵磊轻而易举叼走了。

“小朋友不要乱吃别人给的东西。”赵磊边说边拆开了先前自己给焉栩嘉的那盒，剥了一颗放进他嘴里。

焉栩嘉这才有些清醒过来，后知后觉地意识到很多问题。赵磊为什么会在客厅守着自己，为什么没有推开粘人的自己，为什么不准自己吃别人给的巧克力。

“赵老师，你是不是喜欢我？”焉栩嘉眨巴着眼睛定定地看着赵磊。

赵磊愣了下然后轻笑道：“是啊，喜欢你。小朋友打算怎么办呢？”

焉栩嘉的脸色瞬间变得很好看，欣喜又差异，刚恢复正常的脸色又红了起来，咬着下嘴唇压制着笑意，过了会儿才想起来反驳说：“我已经二十多岁了，不是小朋友了。”

赵磊伸手捏了捏焉栩嘉的脸，在心里回应着——不管多大都是我的小朋友。

“那你打算怎么处置我的喜欢呢？”赵磊又问。

“我想我们在一起。”焉栩嘉说着眼光却暗了下去，“可是我最近总是做奇怪的梦，我分不清现在是梦还是现实。”

“你都做了什么梦？”

“梦里我有一个彼此相爱的伴侣，我总是梦到我们在一起的片段。”

赵磊开始紧张起来，继续问：“那你看清对方的脸了吗？”

“没有诶……”焉栩嘉眼睛又亮起来，“所以现在是现实对吗？”

“对的。”赵磊眼色复杂地点点头。

焉栩嘉听到肯定的回答立马扑过来抱住了赵磊，“赵老师，我想我也喜欢你，第一眼看到你就觉得你不一样。那些梦也是认识你之后才开始做的，我想一定是因为我喜欢你。”说完焉栩嘉松开了赵磊，眸光熠熠地看着他，“我们在一起吧好不好？”

“好。”赵磊说完凑过去亲了亲焉栩嘉嘴角，“折腾这么久快去休息吧，明天见了小朋友。”

赵磊见焉栩嘉状态看上去不错，没有要真正进入发情期的迹象便准备离开。他需要整理下自己的思绪，计算一下在隐瞒过去的基础上和焉栩嘉在一起能走到最后的概率。而焉栩嘉沉浸在刚刚赵磊蜻蜓点水的吻里，一时间忘了挽留。

一个人走了许久，离焉栩嘉公寓远了赵磊便从大衣里掏出了烟，还未抽出一支便听见不远处窸窣的脚步声，在俄罗斯的雪夜里格外清晰。这一带一直不太安稳，居心不良的alpha隐身在黑暗的角落里静待落单的omega经过，偶尔连beta也不放过。赵磊向后瞥了一眼，只撇到一个撑伞的身影，于是加快了脚步，眼看离自己的公寓越来越近赵磊渐渐松了口气。下一秒赵磊却被一股大力推进了路边的小巷，紧接着一个身影就压了过来，赵磊的帽子也掉落到一边。

“嘉嘉？你怎么跟出来了，刚退烧。”赵磊看着出现在眼前的焉栩嘉惊异不已。

“我说过要送你回去。”焉栩嘉说着话吐出来的气息都热热的。

赵磊摸了摸焉栩嘉额头，居然又发烧了。“怎么不加件衣服就出来？”

“怕追不上你。”焉栩嘉隐忍的表情让赵磊感觉不太妙。

“先跟我…”

赵磊话没说完焉栩嘉就顺从内心滋生已久的想法吻了过来，带着他特有的信息素一起。生疏的吻毫无技法可言，笨拙地将唇贴上赵磊的却不知如何继续。赵磊心叹倒是忘得干净彻底，于是微微张开了嘴巴，供小朋友顺利找到突破口。焉栩嘉贪婪地吞食着赵磊唾液里的信息素，神志愈加不清，满脑子只剩下将眼前人拆吞入腹的想法。手跟随着欲望拉下赵磊的大衣，探入内里深V衣衫的领口。

“焉焉，先回家好不好？”赵磊推开焉栩嘉耐心哄他。

焉栩嘉眼里只剩欲望，雪花落在他身上迅速化成水打湿了额前的碎发，眼睫接住细碎的雪花随着主人的呼吸轻颤着，整个人都被发清热蒸成粉红色。听了赵磊的话焉栩嘉撅了噘嘴表达对赵磊推开自己的不满，然后跟什么都没听到一样又凑了过去在赵磊后脖颈的腺体处流连。细细闻了闻赵磊的信息素然后就眼巴巴地看着赵磊，鼓着脸颊一言不发。

“那咬一下就跟我回家。”赵磊太熟悉焉栩嘉所有行为的动机，此刻也不过是个想要讨个甜头尝一尝才肯乖乖听话的小朋友。

焉栩嘉闻言眼睛立马盛满笑意，低下头去品尝刚讨来的糖果。犬齿微微用力便咬破了赵磊的腺体，浓郁的玫瑰香味在唇齿间爆开，幻化成清泉流向每一根血脉将身体里的高热压了下去，身心舒爽。尝够了糖果焉栩嘉才开始注入自己的信息素，给自己的糕点打上专属标签。偶尔经过的路人好奇地往巷子里探望，一A一O露天进行临时标记跟在公共场合交配无异，赵磊拉起大衣，挡住了两人的身影。

做完标记焉栩嘉在赵磊腺体处认真闻了闻，在闻到自己的信息素味道后满意地笑了。赵磊也跟着嘴角扬了扬，然后牵起焉栩嘉的手带他往自己家走去。

这么短的时间经历了两次发情热，赵磊肯定焉栩嘉的alpha系统紊乱症又犯了，而这只是发情期的开始。一到家赵磊便催着焉栩嘉去洗热水澡，怕他感冒。但是发情期的焉栩嘉一步也不能离了赵磊，被逼无奈赵磊只好给焉栩嘉放好了热水坐在浴缸边看着他洗澡。焉栩嘉洗着洗着便撑起脑袋看着坐在浴缸边的赵磊发呆，赵磊被看得不好意思了又怕水等下凉了于是干脆上手帮他洗起澡来。洗到下半身赵磊脑海里闪过过去的某些画面，连忙咳嗽两声控制住自己的胡思乱想，然后让焉栩嘉自己继续洗。正享受着贴心服务的焉栩嘉不情不愿地洗起来，刚将自己处理干净就被赵磊用浴巾包了个严实推出了浴室，还顺手塞给他一个吹风机让他自己吹头发。

等赵磊洗完澡吹干头发焉栩嘉已经趴沙发上睡着了，赵磊走过去把他拍醒让他去床上睡。

“你睡床我睡沙发吧。”焉栩嘉的分寸感姗姗来迟。

赵磊拉了拉睡衣，露出后脖颈焉栩嘉留下的牙印，“这是谁干的来着？”

焉栩嘉不好意思地举了举手，然后飞速溜进卧室钻入被窝。赵磊好笑地看着焉栩嘉一系列的动作，这么多年了小朋友还真是一点没变，每次清醒后都不愿直面自己在发情期做的事情，仿佛被吃干抹净的是自己。真是个可爱的小坏蛋。

关了灯赵磊也钻进了被窝，方才叫嚣着要睡沙发的人立马贴了过将赵磊圈进怀里，头埋在赵磊的脖颈处。omega被临时标记后的疲惫感涌了上来，赵磊很快进入睡眠。大概是因为焉栩嘉躺在一旁的缘故，赵磊罕见地梦见了两人第一次的场景。

那时赵磊是焉栩嘉的高中家教老师，焉栩嘉爸妈忙于工作常年不在家，于是在给焉栩嘉补习功课的同时赵磊还要照顾他的生活。据说在赵磊之前焉栩嘉换过很多家教老师，没人能顺利留下来，直到赵磊出现才收服了这个顽皮的学生。和前同事们所描述的混世魔王不同，在赵磊眼里焉栩嘉只是个会故意惹事引你注意的小朋友，学什么都很快，但是要花时间在哄他学习上。赵磊有的是耐心，焉栩嘉各种故意找茬都被他顺利化解，最终用个人魅力征服了焉栩嘉。

少年人的喜欢突如其来又发展迅猛，不到一个月赵磊就收到焉栩嘉赤裸裸的表白。

“老师，我喜欢你。”一句话，简洁有力。

赵磊不以为意，以为焉栩嘉又在耍什么新花招想逼退自己。于是他随口回答：“是嘛，我也喜欢你。”可焉栩嘉的眼睛却因为赵磊的回答而明亮炙热，像盛满了宇宙星河。

哄小朋友学习变得简单起来，牵牵手，抱一抱，亲亲脸或者赴一趟闲暇约会就好。那时的焉栩嘉还没完成分化，漂亮的样子任谁都觉得他会成为一个omega。因着对omega的怜惜，赵磊觉得自己要更加强大才能保护他。

当焉栩嘉闻到赵磊的信息素时赵磊才发觉不对，因为他说赵磊很香。而omega会排斥别的omega的信息素。可焉栩嘉迷乱的眼神分明又是个发情期的omega，体温高得吓人，黏糊糊地往赵磊身上蹭，桌上的作业掉落一地。

“赵老师，你好香啊。”焉栩嘉靠在赵磊身上贪婪地吸着他的信息素，手不老实地拉扯着赵磊的衣物，“我好热啊，帮帮我。”

焉栩嘉抬头看向赵磊，眼睛被情欲熏得蓄满了雾气，直勾勾地看着赵磊的唇咽了咽口水然后吻了过去，那是两人的初吻。毫无经验的少年只会顺着本能去进攻掠夺，信息素也不知收敛地溢满房间。没有过发情期体验的赵磊第一次感觉到情动，顺从地迎合着焉栩嘉的动作。

探入赵磊衣物内的手在触及到微凉的皮肤后让焉栩嘉短暂恢复了一丝理智，眼前的情况让他有些慌乱，着急得说话都带了哭腔。

“赵老师怎么办？我好像不对劲。”焉栩嘉无助又无措，“我控制不住自己。”

赵磊看着焉栩嘉的样子同样不知所措又心疼不已，只想帮他缓解痛苦。伸手顺了顺焉栩嘉被汗湿的头发，赵磊不知自己要怎么做只好跟焉栩嘉说：“那就做你想做的。”

后面的事情都顺理成章，两人纠缠着滚到了床上，只是过程有些不顺利。初次发情的alpha像只横冲直撞的幼兽，蛮横又心理脆弱一心只想占领高地。赵磊还没完全准备好焉栩嘉就已经兵临城下，几次攻破城门失败后焉栩嘉急了，委屈地去吻赵磊，语气哀怨地控诉：“赵老师你太紧了，我进不去”。说着说着眼泪还跟着落了下来滴在赵磊脸上。

赵磊只觉得眼前这张可怜兮兮的脸与下身感受到的尺寸严重不符，偏偏他又见不得焉栩嘉委屈。温柔地拭去焉栩嘉挂在脸上的泪珠，半撑起身体凑近了去吻他，像哄他做作业时那样耐心地诱导他，“小朋友，慢点来”。

在赵磊的引导下一切渐入佳境，alpha的欲望被温暖紧致包裹，不等赵磊适应焉栩嘉便顺应本能大开大合地动起来，赵磊有那么一瞬间在后悔自己刚刚引导alpha侵犯自己的行为。痛麻席卷全身，甬道也跟着一阵阵收缩，这反而给了alpha更大的刺激，进攻愈发猛烈。在赵磊觉得自己快被捣成碎片前焉栩嘉将他翻了个身，这下alpha到达了更深的位置，纵然是赵磊这种扛疼痛能力满级的人也瞬间飙出生理性眼泪。omega的自保机制启动，分泌出大量液体来减少摩擦带来的刺痛。alpha已经完全为情欲控制，只想将身下人终身标记。赵磊想逃也来不及了，况且自己已事先允许焉栩嘉做自己想做的。

没有发情期的omega生殖腔紧闭，焉栩嘉咬着赵磊的腺体注入自己的信息素企图强制omega发情。这一行为有效减少了赵磊的疼痛感，让他放松了身体，alpha乘胜追击凿开腔口，欲望在omega体内胀大，往生殖腔内注入名为焉栩嘉的终身标记。

等赵磊醒来就看见一张俊脸顶着狗狗眼看着自己，不等自己开口说话就开始道歉。

“赵老师，对不起。我是不是弄疼你了？还强制你做了不想做的事情，我也不知道为什么会这样子…”说着就开始掉眼泪，“赵老师，你是不是以后都不想理我了。你别生气好不好？”

赵磊被强制标记时内心“一定要宰了这个小崽子”的想法顷刻烟消云散。

“我渴。”赵磊开口。

焉栩嘉听了立马去倒了水端给赵磊，盯着他喝完。

“你好些了吗？”赵磊问。

“好些了。还是有点……我，我努力控制！”焉栩嘉举手做出发誓的动作。

赵磊被焉栩嘉逗笑，“好，那你努力控制。控制不住的话……”

焉栩嘉眼巴巴地等待赵磊的审判。

“记得要轻点儿。”

还没看够梦里焉栩嘉的样子赵磊就被热醒，一睁眼发现自己是在焉栩嘉怀里，他的发情热又发作了。不知是不是感觉到了赵磊的动作，他也跟着醒来，睁眼的瞬间有些复杂地看着赵磊。

两人对视一会儿，赵磊胳膊环住焉栩嘉脖颈，指尖触摸上焉栩嘉的腺体，轻柔抚过便听到焉栩嘉发出隐忍的低喘。赵磊并没适时住手，指尖继续摩挲着焉栩嘉的腺体，同时又释放了自己的信息素。受不了撩拨的alpha呼吸加重，一个翻身将赵磊压至身下钳制住omega作乱的手不由分说地吻上赵磊的唇，alpha信息素泄了满屋。不知道是不是赵磊的错觉，他明显感觉到alpha急切的动作中带着克制，钳着自己的手不知什么时候改成了托着自己的后脑勺，就连亲吻也变得温柔又深情。温热的吻一路向下落在赵磊喉结，锁骨，探入睡衣里的手留恋的在腰腹抚摸揉搓。

焉栩嘉蓦地停下动作，声音被情欲浸得沙哑，他喘着粗气强忍着冲动询问赵磊；“可以吗？”

在征得赵磊的同意后焉栩嘉才褪去赵磊的睡衣，释放着自己的信息素引领着赵磊和自己一起陷入情动，体贴得无微不至。赵磊在焉栩嘉的温柔攻势下融化、瘫软，变成一条渴水的鱼，扭动着身体追逐着焉栩嘉这个唯一的水源，期盼着他赐予自己期盼的甘露。omega的身体涌出一股股液体，发出求欢的信号。焉栩嘉却怕伤了他似的，用手指缓缓探入耐心开拓着。随着焉栩嘉的动作赵磊溢出一声声呻吟刺激着alpha的听觉，焉栩嘉担心自己失控便用吻去封住赵磊的呻吟，却没能挡住赵磊无意识的话。

“焉焉，想要你。”赵磊意乱情迷地说。

alpha动作一顿，然后就抽出了手指，将坚硬炙热的alpha器具推入omega体内。下半身的空虚被填满，omega舒服得浑身一抖抱紧了焉栩嘉。见赵磊没有抗拒的表现焉栩嘉便开始抽送起来，一下下将自己深深钉入赵磊体内。

赵磊随着摇晃变成随波逐流的水草，焉栩嘉带他飘到哪里他就到哪里，他无心反抗乐在其中。耳边除了水声再也听不到其他，水花激荡碰撞，将他托送至云端，急速落下后又将他接住，循环往复。

“赵老师，你舒服吗？”赵磊听见焉栩嘉在问，小朋友最爱面子了，一定要告诉他舒服才行。

“我棒不棒？”焉栩嘉又问，赵磊没有睁眼也能完全想象对方期待的眼神。可被快感挟持的赵磊除了断断续续的嘤咛发不出别的声音，只能不停地点头给予小朋友肯定的回应。

omega的体力终究不如alpha旺盛，一场情事结束便沉沉睡去。被接连的发情热折磨的焉栩嘉懒得撤出赵磊体内便侧躺着拥着他，在赵磊耳边低喃一句“我好想你”便跟着睡去。

第二天一早赵磊先醒来，活动了下身体便发现仍埋在自己体内的硬物。赵磊深吸一口气然后屏住呼吸移动身体脱离焉栩嘉的怀抱，眼看着硬物即将抽离身体焉栩嘉环着赵磊的胳膊一收紧，两人便再次紧密结合在一起，惹得赵磊跟着发出一声低喘。

焉栩嘉睁了睁眼，大脑还没分析出眼前的情况身体已先行一步顺着低喘的方向吻上去。

“唔额…”赵磊仰着头承接焉栩嘉迷糊的吻。

焉栩嘉的神志终于被唤醒，停下动作眨眨眼睛看着赵磊，绯色爬满双颊。

“我…我们…”焉栩嘉磕巴着不知要说什么。

赵磊看着焉栩嘉醒过来涨红脸的样子心情跟着愉悦起来，下身一收紧停留在赵磊体内的硬物便被箍住，焉栩嘉皱眉发出一声闷哼。

“小朋友昨晚做了什么没忘吧？”赵磊审视着焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉连忙摇头，“我知道的。”

“知道就好。”赵磊推开焉栩嘉穿上衣服下了床，焉栩嘉也跟着起了床。亦步亦趋地跟着赵磊洗漱，看他做早餐。

嘴里咬着赵磊做好的早餐，焉栩嘉小心地试探着赵磊：“我们现在是恋爱关系了对不对？”

赵磊压下上扬的嘴角推了推眼镜一脸不知情地反问：“是吗？”

焉栩嘉一听立马急了，坐到赵磊旁边开始跟他有理有据地分析起来：“昨天你说你喜欢我的，而且我们都…都…”

“都什么？”赵磊喝了口牛奶转头含笑看着焉栩嘉。

“你都让我标记了。”焉栩嘉想了半天找到一个合适的说法。

“临时的。”赵磊接道。

焉栩嘉没想到赵磊会这么说，坐在椅子上委屈地蔫下来，“你昨天明明都说跟我在一起了。”焉栩嘉不甘地嘀咕着，“我们中国人很传统的，我都是你的alpha了你不能不认。”

“那alpha你能先吃饭吗？小朋友要好好吃饭。”

焉栩嘉闻言一言不发地开始吃饭，吃完等赵磊收拾餐具的时候把他转了个方向拉进自己怀里坐着，看着他的眼睛闷闷地问：“我小吗？”身下的硬物充满存在感地顶了顶。

看着焉栩嘉认真的样子赵磊忍不住笑出来，然后低头去吻他。“不小。”

“那你不能再叫我小朋友了。适应我是你的alpha这件事情需要时间我理解，你现在不喊我老公也行，至少得喊我男朋友。”焉栩嘉尝试着跟赵磊讲道理。

“如果我有事情隐瞒了你，你会怎么办？”赵磊也认真起来。

“只要你是真心喜欢我，其他的都无关紧要。”焉栩嘉回答。

“好，小男友。”赵磊狡黠一笑，溜出焉栩嘉的怀抱。

焉栩嘉看着空落落的怀抱眼里闪过落寞，接着又像无事发生般黏上赵磊。

恋爱的日子总是飞速闪过，被幸福包裹的赵磊过了很久才意识到焉栩嘉似乎对自己异于寻常alpha的状态并不在意，甚至没有去查过。意识到这件事情后赵磊开始惴惴不安，他不确定焉栩嘉是不是想起了什么又想起了多少。

这种不安感在焉栩嘉妈妈来俄罗斯看望他时达到了顶峰。焉妈妈在看到赵磊时依然笑得滴水不漏，优雅得一如当年让赵磊离开焉栩嘉的样子。当年的话言犹在耳。

“嘉嘉的病症是可治的，只要你洗掉标记离开他，剩下的医院会解决的。焉家容不下一个被发情期支配的alpha，你就当是为他好。而且，我想你也知道，你这种情况的omega是很难有孩子的。当然，作为交换，你隐瞒第二性别做家教的事情我也会向你的学校保密，绝不会影响到你的学业和生活。”

所以那场答应要一起看的狮子座流星雨赵磊失约了，彼时的他还在跟洗标记的副作用抗争，整个人痛得缩成一团。身体里不断流失的焉栩嘉的信息素提醒着赵磊焉栩嘉不再属于他的事实。

事情本该顺利解决的，但谁也想不到焉栩嘉才是最大的变数。十一月的天他衣着单薄从家里逃了出来，一个人在约好的山顶等赵磊来陪他看流星雨。赵磊没等到，等到的是一场高烧不止，然后将赵磊忘得干净彻底。

赵磊对焉妈妈回以微笑，焉妈妈便大方地张开双臂抱了抱赵磊，小声跟赵磊说了句“没想到你们还是在一起了。”

赵磊对焉妈妈的态度捉摸不透，对方似乎也没有要跟自己深入交流的意思。在莫斯科的两天即使是只有两人的场合焉妈妈也没提起他和焉栩嘉的事情。

如果以粘人程度和生理需求来判断，焉栩嘉的发情期变得毫无规律，几乎不曾停歇过。比起先前第一次就强制标记赵磊的鲁莽小子如今的焉栩嘉总是掌握着分寸，完全没有想要标记赵磊的趋势。这让赵磊更加不安，让他有些怀念控制不住欲望就会闪着泪眼让赵磊帮他的小朋友。

十一月，两人前往智利观测仙女座流星雨。由盛而衰的仙女座流星雨肉眼已经无法看到，必须要在智利这样大气稀薄遮盖物少易于观测天象的地方才能依靠专业设备观测到。搭建好装备，两人窝在一起耐心等待。

“狮子座流星雨也是这个时候。”焉栩嘉开口。

听到狮子座流星雨几个字赵磊身型一僵，强装镇定地回答：“嗯。”

“所以我们为什么要来看仙女座流星雨呢，狮子座流星雨更容易看到不是吗？”

赵磊想了想开口道：“以前和一个人约好了要一起看狮子座流星雨的，但是我爽约了。所以能再见面的话就想带他看更珍稀的流星雨。”

“好巧。我最近记起来一些事情，比如，我等了很久都没等到答应我一起看流星雨的人。”

真正听到焉栩嘉说他想起了一些事情赵磊反而松了口气，就像一直苟活的罪犯终于落网一样，定罪总好过逃亡。

“对不起…”赵磊道歉的话还没说完就被焉栩嘉用嘴堵了回去。

“没关系，至少你陪我来看仙女座流星雨了。”焉栩嘉瞳孔映着划过的流星，“我很好哄，你知道的。”

只要你哄就好。

衰退期的仙女座流星雨再次出现在肉眼可观的范围，但焉栩嘉和赵磊都无暇顾及。赵磊难得主动地跪坐在焉栩嘉身上，情难自已地吻他，手侵入衣衫撩他。

“赵老师，洗标记疼不疼？”焉栩嘉拨开赵磊遮住脸颊的头发，满脸疼惜。

没有责怪赵磊的爽约，没有提自己是怎么治好紊乱症的，焉栩嘉只问赵磊洗标记疼不疼。

“赵老师，这次又丢下我的话，下次记得要早点来找我。”

咸涩的眼泪掺和进两人的吻里，分不清是赵磊还是焉栩嘉的。满怀歉意与愧疚的赵磊用疯狂的吻回应着焉栩嘉的话。

“焉焉~”赵磊一遍遍喊焉栩嘉，声色缱绻，“标记我。”

比拉彗星的残留物最后一次明亮地划过夜空，见证一对爱人紧密的结合。

转眼焉栩嘉便面临毕业，毕业论文神神秘秘地弄了许久硬是没让赵磊看一眼，期间还只身一人去了一次智利。答辩的时候，赵磊坐在台下看着焉栩嘉在台上从容不迫地展示、应答，心里升起一股骄傲。

“最后，我想感谢一个人。我们的助教也是我的爱人——赵磊。因为他我爱上了天文学，也有幸见识到宇宙中那么多浪漫的存在，就像我做的这个模型。”焉栩嘉操纵着手里的遥控器，教室瞬间变暗，空中出现一对交织星系的全息投影，一个是浅蓝色一个是淡黄色，交织在一起恰好是一个心形。“NGC4038和NGC4039，它们在二到三亿年前相遇，碰撞成交织的一对，向人们展示了浩瀚宇宙除了枯燥的规律定理还有这样浪漫的一面。我曾说过，学习天文学以后就倍感人类的渺小和人生的短暂，个人的一切都显得微不足道。但是赵磊，身边有你我的宇宙才完整。”

教室灯亮起，台下掌声雷动，看热闹不嫌事大的同学还起哄吹起了口哨。

焉栩嘉穿过人群在赵磊面前单膝下跪，手颤抖着掏了几次才顺利从口袋里拿出准备好的戒指。

“赵老师，两个星系都能在几亿年前相遇碰撞成交织缠绵的一对，我们在此生相遇也该撞成一双被成全的爱人。我们结婚吧。”

赵磊伸出左手，焉栩嘉将戒指套进无名指落下深情一吻。焉栩嘉站起来抱起赵磊转圈圈，赵磊立马满脸紧张地让焉栩嘉放他下来。

“怎么了？”焉栩嘉问。

赵磊做了几次深呼吸平复了心情才红着脸跟焉栩嘉咬耳朵。

“你撞出了一个宝宝。”

完。


End file.
